The New Jedi
by Hylian Rider
Summary: So the rebels has destoryed the empire. Is the battle really over or has the Emperor's hand not given up on her mission. Warning: This doesn't follow what happened in the books. R&R PLZ. finished
1. A meeting in the forest

Star wars: The New Jedi

By: Chris Boyer

Chapter 1: Assassin attempt

_It has been a month from the empire's defeat and their best agents still live on as Mara does, and like her they should be saved._ Luke decided he needed to relax, to meditate. He passed Leia on the way out of the rebel base.

"Luke! Commander Antilles wishes to speak with you."

"Is it important or can it wait?" Luke asked.

"It sounded important, but I can't say. Han might have fallen into a hole in his ship and broken something again."

Luke sighed and walked passed Leia towards the main Commanders room. As Luke walked into the room the leader of the red squad rebel air force, Wedge Antilles, looked up and spoke, "Luke, glad your here. Han broke another power coupling." Luke stared dumb-struck.

"Just kidding Luke. You remember that Mara Jade woman?" It was a stupid question. Of course Luke remembered her. It was hard not to remember a woman that tried to kill you twice.

"Let me guess. She's back and wants me dead."

"Not exactly Commander. She's requested that you meet with her... privately. Should I send our stealth forces after you?"

"No, she would sense them and then negotiations are out of the question. No troops please, Wedge."

"Are you sure Luke? She could be trying to kill you again."

"I faced, and escaped her before." This was true. Mara had tried to kill Luke in revenge for the fall of the empire. Every time she attempted to kill him her strategies became more clever. Once she had managed to replace their head cook, and had poisoned his drink. Han had taken it and threw it over at Liea. Luckily he was drunk and, at the time a very bad shot. Luke only learned it was deadly after Mara had told him.

Wedge walked forward and wispered the location and time to Luke. Several Rebels tried to stop Luke and push a drink on him many of them were still celebrating last night's events when Luke had single-handedly destroyed two Sith masters while defending ten soldiers. Luke just ignored them and walked into the jungles of Yavin 4. He sat in the clearing where he and Mara were to meet. She wasn't there yet.

_At least I get to meditate now,_ A figure with red hair dropped down in front of him. _Or not._ Mara ignited a purple blade and held it to Luke's neck. He made no move to stop her. He sensed that she didn't intend to strike him down. So he wasn't worried. Suddenly several laser bolts came from their left, right towards Mara. She moved the lightsaber away from Luke and deflected the bolts. Luke ignited his own green lightsaber ready to deflect bolts too. Though it seemed there would be no need. Luke sensed that the next bolt was about to hit her back and there had never been a time when his senses were wrong. He moved forward and stood behind Mara. Even if she was an enemy she could be turned. Anakin was proof of that.Mara threw a look at him and suddenly she swung at Luke. He blocked three bolts coming at her then caught her blade on his.

As he strifed with her he heard, "She brainwashed him. Get them both."

Han's voice came through. "What are you doing? Cease fire! Cease fire!" The second the bolts stopped coming Mara swung at his feet. He dodged the blade. Mara probably would never forgive him. In her mind Luke had killed Darth Sidious, Lord of the Sith, and her master. The Sith lord's last command to her had been, _You will kill Luke Skywalker._ Luke learned this after breaking into Mara's mind.

Mara slashed at his head. Luke ducked the blow. She tried to stab his chest, and he parried the blow with ease. He walked in perfect rhythm, completely balanced. Han ran forward with a Virbro-blade in hand and slashed at Mara. She pulled back and tried to stab Han, but Luke stopped her attack. She was forced to spin to her left leaving an opening for a half-second. Though Luke didn't use it he forced Han to move back.

"You don't seek to kill me Skywalker. You were always weak. Attacks as weak as these couldn't destroy Sidious. Give all you've got!"

Luke stared at her for a while. "Very well Jade. You want my best you shall have it." Then he moved forward. His saber was a blur. His arm backed by the power of the force. She tried to block his attack but his blade went through her lightsaber hilt, slicing her handle cleanly in half. He force pushed her to the ground, and put his saber next to her neck.

She breathed in the ozone as she spoke. "Go on kill me! Isn't that what you do to dark Jedi?"

"No Mara I will not kill you. We will take you back to base and question you."

"You think I'll agree to that?"

"Sleep Jade, and rest." Using the force he relaxed Mara until she fell asleep. Soon after the stealth forces that Wedge_ didn't _send started to come out.

_I'm sure they would be willing to carry Mara if I make it sound like she's a prisoner. "_Guys this woman must be taken to holding bay 52, move." Four soldiers came over, and started to carry her back to the rebel base. Luke walked over to Han. He looked fine so Luke pulled him up. Luke saw that Han had no physical damage done to him then turned around. As he started to fallow the soldiers when there was a sound and Han was glaring at him and his eyes seem to say, _Can I still trust your judgment after that?_

"What were you doing!" Luke yelled at him.

Han glared at Luke and responded, "What were _you_ doing? She would have killed you."

"Han, I can save her. I have to."

"In the name of the heavens WHY. Luke your being dense she'll stab you in the back then turn and blow us all up."

"Ok, I'll do this your way. If I turn Mara to the light side we will have another light-sided Jedi." Han didn't say anything but turned away from Luke and walked off. _At this rate if I save Mara I'm might lose Han. _Luke turned and followed the soldiers.


	2. Showing the truth

Chapter 2:

Luke made it back to base one hour later. He had been clearing his mind, and listening to the force. Luke needed the force now more then ever. He needed something else too. He needed a guide. Luke wanted to speak with Old Ben again. There just wasn't time for that now though. Now he needed to speak with Mara.

Luke stepped into the cell where Mara was held. She had apparently exhausted herself trying to get out.

He knelt next to her and asked, "When you learned the emperor had died how were you told?" Mara scowled at him. _Ok if she wants to play it that way. _Luke focused on Mara's life force and finally found her thoughts.

"Stay out of my head Skywalker!" It sounded like a warning, but if it was Luke disregarded it. He push on her thoughts harder until he felt her built up resistance break. Images and twisted feelings came to Luke.

Searching through them he found a memory of a man looking out a window. "_Do you know that Skywalker confuted Lord Sidious and Lord Vader earlier?" _Luke suddenly felt a strong anger at the mention of his name. _"No, but I was told that the filthy rebel scum destroyed the death star with all three aboard." _That was Mara's voice, though it was full of an anger far less then what luke had heard.

Luke saw the man turn and speak again. _"Well the fool and Vader fought and in the end Skywalker got lucky and sliced off Lord Vader's hand, and beheaded him. Then shortly after he slaughtered your helpless master." _The feeling of anger increased dramatically. Though it wasn't quite as strong as the anger in her voice when she said, "Skywalker get out of my head, now!" Luke keep his attention on the image in front of him.

_"Then Skywalker stole a shuttle and escaped just before the rebels destroyed the Death Star" Mara walked forward and spoke, "Skywalker should die a thousand deaths for this, but men only die once." _Luke broke contact with her mind and looked at her.

"So, this is how they told you their lie." Luke said. Mara glared at him. Luke looked at her with pity.

Wedge stood outside and said, "Liea Solo wishes to speak with you." Luke nodded to Wedge. Mara's only move was to glare at Luke again. Luke tried to get her to talk, but Mara refused to say anything.

After that Luke left the cell to go to Leia's chambers. He walked in and asked why Leia had wanted to see him.

"It's not so much me as her." Then Leia pointed to her daughter, Jania Solo. Luke stared confused.

"Uncle Luke," Jania said. "I want to talk to that woman you saw."

"Mara Jade?" Luke asked.

"Yeah her, I think as long as I'm careful I can get her to talk to you." _This is hard on one hand it is important that I talk with Mara. Though I can't let her harm Jania._ He looked at Han who was watching. Han slowly shook his head no. Luke looked at Leia who nodded yes.

Luke looked at Jania's eager face and nodded. Jania nodded and started walking down to the cells.

He looked at Leia and call her though their bond, _"Do you think she'll be ok?"_

_"If she's not Han will kill you."_ Han didn't seem to want to talk with Luke. So, Luke followed Jania down to the cells. Jania told him he shouldn't come in. Half-an-hour later Jania came out.

"Go on in, Uncle Luke." Luke did, and found Mara staring at him.

"That child has more manners then you, Skywalker. She didn't break into my mind."

"She couldn't anyway. She doesn't know how."

"Cute, the way you use her to convince me to talk."

"She wanted to come on her own."

"Sure, and the Sith wanted you to kill them too did they?" Said Mara sarcastically.

"That's what I wanted to talk about. I didn't kill your master. He tried to kill me but, I talked to Anakin-"

"Who?"

"You knew him as Lord Vader. He saved me and threw Sidious down a shaft as I tried to drag him off the Death star he told me to let him see me with his own eyes. I took off his mask and Anakin died shortly afterward. He died a Jedi not a Sith he filled the legend of the chosen one by destroying the lord of the Sith.

For over an hour Luke explained his story and Mara stared with him. She finally spoke her voice shaking.

"So, everything they told me was a lie. I never was sure about them before, but with you I can tell your not lying. Please tell me how can you do this. The girl told me all this and I considered it lies. Yet _you _tell me, and it seems true." The anger in her voice had vanished.

"The sense of my truth telling comes from you and what you want to believe, or maybe you agree with me because I broke into your mind." Luke walked out smiled, and released Mara. She stood and looked up at him.

"You are going to come with me Mara. We are going to the library it is updated by the day with rebel events." He led her in and told her everything about the rebels, captures, victories, defeats, and above all the Jedi. Mara was fascinated. At mid-night Luke said he was going to retire and Mara nodded and headed towards the cells.

"Wait you don't have to sleep there. There's an extra bed in every room in case of friends or guests. The other rebels don't trust you right now. So, you can sleep in my chambers." Mara stared at him considering.

"Ok then." She said. Luke led her to his door, and pulled out the spare bed out of his couch. Then he laid blankets and a pillow on it and walked into his room.

The next morning Luke walked into the next room, and saw Mara was still asleep. He noticed how peaceful she looked. _She is actually quite nice if she isn't trying to kill you._


	3. A brand new connection

Chapter 3: A brand new connection

As soon as they were both ready Luke decided they would head to the old Jedi temple. Mara agreed half heartedly. _She's bound to be nervous. That temple once held Jedi who would have been her enemy._ Luke walked into the counsel room then he sat upon the only remaining undamaged chair. There had been a battle here some 30 years or so ago. The clones had started attacking the Jedi temple here mercilessly.

"You feel the power too." She wasn't asking a question.

"This place has a strong flow of the force." He said. Mara kneeled down and began to meditate. Luke got up and stood next to her.

"He ordered you to kill me," Luke said to Mara. She said nothing. "Yet now you travel with me. Why?" Mara still said nothing.

"Mara please look at me," She slowly turned and looked into his eyes. "Why do you stay with me?"

"The others would kill me." Mara stated.

"Mara, that is untrue. Liea would listen to you, maybe even sympathize."

"Why do you want me to leave?" She asked.

"I don't, it's just that you seem to be happier with someone other then your previous target."

"Now you lie Skywalker, you don't want me to make 'friends' so to speak. You want me gone right now. Why?" She demanded.

"Ok, I just am, distracted while your around. As are you when I'm here. Having you here is a new thing for all of us." Mara nodded in agreement.

"So," Luke said. "Why do you stay with me?"

"Because you trust me." She stated.

"That's it," He asked." That's why you fallow me? There's no other reason?"

Mara hesitated before saying, "No there is no other reason." Later the both headed back towards the base but Mara stopped in the middle of a path she found a track and kneeled down and ducked into the bushes Luke followed her and looked at her. They both knew the monster that could make such tracks.

"We must get back to base and fast." Mara nodded. Apparently Mara's distrust of the others was forgotten in the presence of a Martial. Martials were deadly beasts, they carried vibro-blades and were faster swingers then the old clone war terror Count Dooku. It was not assured if they could use the force or not. They did incredible things but their actions indicated that these tasks didn't wear them down. It was hard to kill one, even for a Jedi, for a vibro-blade stands up to lightsabers and in the hands of a Martial can kill off the population of a planet.

Soon footsteps were shaking the ground. Luke and Mara nodded. Mara pulled out her blaster as her lightsaber had been taken away. Luke extended his blade and brought it up in front of his face staring towards the clearing where the footsteps were coming from.

The force gave Luke a warning and a voice said, _Luke,_ Luke looked around startled and realized Leia must be trying to talk to him trough the force.

_Leia, what's wrong?_

_Luke. _The voice said no more and tough it sounded familiar Luke couldn't quite say where. It wasn't Leia that was for sure.

Suddenly Mara cried out, "Luke!" Something hit him in the back of the head and slowly a metal surface started to moved down his back cutting as it went. Two girls were screaming. Unbearable pain was erupting from his back. Everything happened so slowly yet he wasn't reacting normally. Everything started to go dark. Two figures ran towards him. Another two were clashing together then apart Luke assumed they were in combat. Everything disappeared and Luke fell into the blackness.

(Luke's POV)

Nothing, I see nothing. Yet my ears catch sound a voice I think. Yes it is the voice of a women, not Leia, not anyone else in the Republic. But I've heard it before.

_Luke, Luke_

There it is again the voice. I know I've heard it. Then it clicks, It is Mara's voice. Before visions often came to him in the voice of Liea, Obi-wan or Anakin but it is Mara.

_Luke_

Her voice is so soft. Not like she used to talk, but not quite like she speaks now either.

_Luke. You can do it._

Do what! What is she talking about.

_Luke you can free me._

_From what? There is no empire you are no longer an agent._

_I am still bound from his word._

_What must I do. Mara please tell me and I will do whatever it takes._

_There is no way to undo his hold on me._

_What do you what me to do Mara?_

_Luke you will have to reach through the force deeper then ever before._

_What but I-_

_You must learn to touch the very existence of my being and find the order within me and destroy it._

_But Mara how? Mara? _Her presence is gone. The pain returns to my back and sobbing reaches my ears. Two women are crying. I am suddenly aware that my right hand and my left leg are wet and someone is stroking my hand.

A voice a man's calls, "We got a life reading." I sit up slowly and my back is in pain but I ignore it. Mara is on my right and Liea on my left. Mara looks different now. She has a faint silver glow. Maybe it's just the effect of the vibro-blade.

I look over at Han. "What happened?" I ask.

"You got slashed down your back by a martial then another one snuck up behind us. We fought and Mara and Leia killed one but the other gave me a good bash in the gut with the handle of his blade."

"We were so worried we thought you would have died. You were announced dead to a few even though it wasn't official they told us you wouldn't pull through." There are tears in Leia's eyes as Mara speaks. I look into Mara's eyes and find the same concern, if I didn't know better I'd say more concern, but you never know with Mara.

(Normal POV)

"Well I don't feel dead." Luke announced. Liea threw her arms around him happily.

"Well you had us worried for a while there, Luke." Han said.

"Yeah guess I did. I'm gonna retire getting slashed across the back takes it out of you." Luke said laughing. None of the others laughed back.

"Well Luke, we didn't want to tell you this we'd thought it would be over by now." Han said sadly.

"Some Sith is downstairs and demanding to see you." Liea finished.

"Could you please have him wait until tomorrow?" Asked Luke.

"He'll still be there." Han warned.

"Ok but please let me retire." With that Luke headed out the door and towards his room. Mara started to fallow him but suddenly she was grabbed and thrown against the wall and Han stood over her.

"I'm warning you," Han said. "You'd better not hurt him. I've seen him he is happy with you, don't you dare try to hurt him." Mara didn't answer but followed Luke to his room.

Mara sat on the bed Luke had pulled down for her. As Luke walked around the room to her she stood.

"No, that's alright you can sit, but please listen to me. When I was unconscious I heard a voice in my head. This wasn't unusual Obi-wan, Anakin, and Liea had done this but, it wasn't them this time. It was you." Luke said.

Mara leapt back up, "Luke I didn't contact you! I couldn't I don't know how! I wouldn't-!"

"Mara, Mara clam down. I'm not angry, just surprised is all. To continue, your voice told me that I can free you from the word of the Sith lord. And the really crazy thing is that I'm going to do it."

"What?" Mara said scared. "Luke you can't nobody can."

"I know but I want to do it anyway."

"Why Luke? Why on earth would you?" Mara asked quietly.

"Because I care about you and I care what happens to you." Luke said. Mara stared at him unbelievable thanks and concern in her eyes. Her voice was different now Luke couldn't say how. But it felt clamming to hear her voice now. More of a good thing then bad.

"I'm going to meditate. Bye."

"Be careful, please." She said as she held his hand. Luke looked at her wanting to say he'd be fine even though he wouldn't be. He was Luke Skywalker it seemed to be a law of life that he must have something on his mind constantly. It was life a kind of test, _Did you pass the Luke test? No, everyone fails that._

Even though there was little hope that he would succeed, he needed to try because all his faith was in Mara._ I need to save her. She wants to change so it's my duty as a Jedi to try._


	4. The Task of the Jedi

Chapter 4: The Task of the Jedi

Luke sat in his room trying clear his mind. Once he had cleared all unimportant things from his head he focused on Mara's essence. And new voices came to him, not even Mara's this was one that was unfamiliar because Luke didn't want to remember it. It was Palpatine, the Sith Lord.

_It was my command, my last command, you must kill Luke Skywalker. _Now Mara's Voice came through and spoke.

_No, I can't do it. He's been kind to me. He is the only one I've met that who-_

_Cares about you? He just wants information from you! Open your eyes Jade._

_He hasn't asked me anything that is about the empire which I am no longer a part of._

_So he has changed your mind to believe, but you know better. _Luke tried to interrupt but nothing happened. Suddenly pain erupted, not in his own body but from Mara's essence. Luke struggled to pull away from the contact and finally broke free. He then relaxed and let his mind settle on what he had heard. Meanwhile, Mara was not where she was supposed to be not in Luke's room but traveling through the vents, to the cells to see this Sith that wanted to see Luke hoping she would recognize him. It was no good, many Rebels were blocking the cell and Mara couldn't see a thing.

Luke walk out of his room an hour later and felt a chill. His hand flew to his lightsaber hilt and he drew the blade but didn't activate it. Something was wrong he knew that much he felt a powerful being floors down below. Luke dashed to the elevator and hammered on the level B2 button. Luke stood uneasy waiting for the doors to slide open again.

Suddenly the lift stopped completely. Luke stared someone had stopped him. He activated his saber and cut a hole in the floor and fell quickly he looked spotting his door he grabbed a ledge and kicked the sliding doors open. A man stood there holding Mara by the neck and holding a saber that was redder then a gondark's eye to Mara's neck.

"Drop your weapon Jedi or she dies!" Luke hurriedly switched off the blade and threw it to the ground. He tried to keep what the man was saying in mind but he was really using the force to start a huge crate to crash into the man, but the man saw it coming and slashed at the equipment dropping Mara. Luke grabbed his saber and swung at the man but his blow was easily blocked.

Luke went into a strife stage with the Sith. The man retracted his blade and stood back for a second. That second claimed his life as a vibro-blade sprouted from his chest. The man fell to the ground and Mara stood behind him holding the blade.

"Guess you and I could've been a good team." Mara said. Luke nodded in agreement. Then he grabbed a canteen and took a long drink, Luke needed a rest, a long rest. Mara stared at him in concern, walked over and held her hand out to help him up. Luke took her hand and pain shocked him through the metallic hand. He looked at her but said nothing.

Later on Luke had decided to talk to Mara about the Emperor and have done with it once and for all. But when he got to where Mara slept he found her laying down fully clothed, sweating, and thrashing around on the mattress, Luke put a hand on her shoulder and shook her lightly.

(Mara's POV)

The voice comes to me, crying out it's order over and over again. To kill Luke Skywalker. But I can't he shows me compassion and cares about me, not my skills in battle or what I can do. He cares about me. The voice tells me that I am wrong and that I'm a pitiful excuse for the Sith. But I am not a Sith. Sith don't, can't love. Sith only know anger, aggression, hatred and power. Sith can't love, and I love Luke Skywalker more than anyone else I have ever or will ever met again anyway.

I am not a servant of the empire. Yet, don't Jedi swear a life without love? And Solo had said that I made him happier, so does Skywalker feel for me as I feel for him?

(Normal POV)

Luke sat in his room reliving Mara's memories. Every time he tried to move within the memories or speak nothing happened. He tried to see the room within which he had seen Mara's orders being given for the first time. He tried to use the force to let his words be heard, started screaming aloud. He knew that one word of his rant got through. Stop. That one word changed the memory. The emperor then looked at Luke and walked forward.

"You would not turn. You shall be destroyed!" The white hands flew up and electricity flung towards Luke and sent pain through Luke's body. Mara stood perplexed, Luke kneeled from the pain and screamed.

"Father, please! Help me please. AH." Luke screamed aloud. Reliving the moment with Anakin.

"Young fool, your father is dead! Your traitorous father can't help you again." Luke struggled to pull away from the memory. He landed back in the center of his meditation room. Pain slowly subsided from his body subsided.The memory had been changed now. Luke went back and the memory included a new Luke being shocked to near death. He had changed the past that was how he needed to kill the order he need to find the memory where the emperor was going to give the order and kill him.

Luke ran back into the room and found Mara and explained everything to her.

(Luke's POV)

I put my hand on Mara's forehead and search through her memories and found one where she was being called to the Death Star for Emperor's orders. Mara went and ran towards the throne room. I run ahead of her and ran towards the Sith lord. Luckily I see this was the point at which I and Vader were going to duel not long from now. I ran forward, lit the green blade and the emperor turns and greets me with a blast of lighting, Vader walks in and sees the scene as before.

"I see my son has met you my Master." Vader's voice spoke.

"He as indeed Lord Vader. And he presented a non too friendly greeting." The Shadow responded. I kneel yelling calling to Anakin for help. I see that Anakin is trying to regain control. And as before my calls seem to awaken him. The shadow is lifted off it's feet as before and thrown down the shaft. I then left the memory not wanted to relive Anakin's death. My mission is finished, Mara is free.

(Mara's POV)

The emperor tells me again that I must kill Luke. I refuse it but it constantly attacking me. And I know that sooner or later it will take over as it did before. But now a figure is holding the shadow back. It's defending me. I can't see the figure's face but he looks just, strong, and proud. Then the shadow disappears and the man turns and I see that it is Luke. Smiling at me, before leaving. What does this mean? Am I finally free?

(Normal POV)

Luke walked up to Mara and smiled, "It is done." And those three simple words changed Mara's life forever and immediately.


	5. Another Sith

Chapter 5: Another Sith

Mara's attitude towards everything changed after the order had been destroyed. Even more so towards Luke, it was now not uncommon for the two of them to travel to old Jedi buildings or places where the force was unusually strong and spend the better part of the day there. Luke started to become distracted and became happier, when he wasn't worried about the war he was happy and Mara let him forget.

Everyone seemed pleased by what Luke had been able to do. Everyone also loosed up around Mara. Everyone except Han. Han trusted Luke's judgement but he would never truly trust Mara, mostly just because she was around Luke. Things were going well better than Luke could've asked for. One day, as was inevitable, the rebels suffered from an attack. A Sith apprentice Mara said was named Yista.

The apprentice looked at Luke and drew his red blade. Luke's green blade extended, and the two crossed. Luke backflipped and drew himself into a new defensive position. As he did Yista's drew out another saber, this one blue. Mara grasped hold of his second saber as she flipped over his head. Luckily, Yista had a really weak hold on the blade, and it flew into Mara's hand with ease. Mara now stood behind the young Sith as Luke was standing in front. Mara swung at the villain trying to give Luke a clear shot but, Luke didn't take it.

"What are you doing!" Mara asked. Luke ran forward and sliced the figure's blade handle right in half.

"Let him go now Mara, he's disarmed." Luke said. Mara did as he asked and then the man kicked Mara square in the face, Luke then was forced to raise his lightsaber to block a blast of dark force lightning.

"Fool! I am never powerless. I am always one with the force. It is my ally, so much for your Jedi words about how the force has a power and will."

"The force is my ally as well, and as powerful as it is, it serves me as much as any friend." Luke retorted and blasted him with a power as strong a brick wall. Yista was sent flying into the wall at the back of the base. Mara stared in shock, Luke must be truly powerful to blast him so far when Mara had felt him resisting. Yista had hit the wall so hard that his body had leave an imprint upon the wall.

"Nobody that is too weak to take power by the hand, and instead turns their shoulder on it, could ever destroy me!" Yista yelled. His hands flew up and started using a force choke on Mara. Mara struggled and tried to take a breath, but she could draw no air into her lungs. Luke leapt into action, screaming he kicked Yista square in the chest. The shear physical power of the attack sent the Sith flying, but the man called upon the force to land on his feet.

Luke ran full force at him, the Sith Lord responded by using the force to fling Mara in front of him. Mara was shocked and dropped her lightsaber to catch herself. Yista quickly recovered the saber and extended it before holding it very close to Mara's neck. Luke slide to a halt and Glared at Yista.

"One more move Jedi, and she dies."

"Release her this is between me and you." Luke responded. Yista hit Mara in the side of the head with the hilt of the blade in response.

"It's you or her! Give up your blade or I will kill her." Luke didn't move.

"Very well then!" Yista swung the blade back and brought it back to sweep it across Mara's neck. Luke yelled and caught the blue blade on his green one. Mara breathed in the ozone of the lightsabers. Luke grabbed Yista's wrist and released his hold on him to punch Yista in the face. Luke jumped forward and kicked Yista hard in the left leg Yista kneeled in front of Luke.

The Jedi knight looked down on the Sith Apprentice and with a short swing of the green blade, decapitated him. Mara stared at Luke and for a moment was rather afraid of him. Luke stared at the head of what had once been living man. Luke looked at Mara.

(Luke's POV)

I look at Mara, and see fear in her eyes. She is afraid of me, what have I done? What in the name of the force did I behead him for? What did I do it for? I felt... fear. I shouldn't, fear is an emotion of the Sith, however much they deny it. I also felt anger. Anger and fear. What is happening to me? Am I following in Vader's steps I need to think, I need to meditate. I shall head to the old temple there maybe I can talk to Anakin or Obi-wan.

(Mara's POV)

Luke looked at me, I never knew that Luke would be so... aggressive towards a foe, He never showed me that kind of anger. What is happening? Luke's never acted like this after he freed Anakin. Know he looks at me with lighting in his eyes and it feels me with fear. He simply stared at me, after a few seconds he ran faster than I have ever seen, towards the spot he once brought me. The old Jedi temple. I don't follow him, I know he doesn't want me to. I head towards the quarters that Leia has given me and kneel down to meditate.

(Normal POV)

Luke sat in the Jedi temple relaxing his mind. Reaching through the force for a presence. The feeling of Anakin finally reached him.

_Father help me._

_My son, _Anakin replied. _What is you need?_

_Advice. I think I am going mad._

_Explain the situation._

_Today A young Sith apprentice got through the rebel base. We got into a fight, and after he threatened Mara, I felt fear and killed him, I felt fear and anger, I don't know why, I have trained myself to seal away such emotions. I am a Jedi, I don't need to feel such emotions, so why do I? This all makes my head spin._

_Ah, I see. Well Luke to address one thing you stated, nobody can ever completely seal away any emotion. A few chosen Jedi always concealed it, but every Jedi had fear and at some time felt anger. Obi-wan felt compassion for myself and several others. And my situation, well you already know my story._

_That is what I am wondering father. Am I to become what Vader was?_

_Vader never felt love. I felt that. Ultimately it was my fall. You are not like I was Luke you are a much wiser man. I feared losing Padme' and in the end my trying to save her killed her._

_Father I still don't see why I felt the anger._

_My son, you explained that. The Sith threatened your friend's life._

_Mara has learned to take care of herself._

_Yet you jumped forward to save her._

_I didn't think it out._

_You didn't need to. Much the way I didn't think to save Padme' when she was almost poisoned._

_You surly don't mean that I and Mara are to... well do you? Father? _Luke felt for Anakin's presence but it eluded him. The thought that Anakin thought that he and Mara should be a couple disturbed Luke as much as anything else.


	6. A lover's death, a Jedi's rage

Chapter 6

Mara looked at Luke as he was walking in the base. He seemed troubled, confused and tired. She stood up to follow him but suddenly felt a force warning, not of real danger just something was there that shouldn't be. Only then did she see the pair of eyes from the corner. Han still didn't trust her, Mara doubted he ever would. She didn't really care, he wouldn't hurt her, not yet anyway.

"Luke?" Mara called palming the door to his quarters open. She saw Luke kneeling on the floor deep in thoughts, She put her hand on his shoulder, she didn't know if he felt it, she didn't respond he was either asleep or too far in meditation to pay attention to the actual world whichever it was she gave Luke a few moments and he snapped into movement again.

"Oh, Mara. How long have you been there?"

"Long enough." She responded.

"Leia actually talked with me a few moments ago she wants to speak with you as soon as you can."

"Ok then," She said. "You ok?" The question was full of concern.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired is all." Luke said forcing a smile.

Mara turned to leave and Luke worked his way back into meditation. He'd found a way to use the force to see what Anakin and Obi-wan saw in the clone wars, the battle with Dooku and Anakin. Obi-wan had been reluctant to reveal what had happened on Mustafar the old lava planet as had Anakin. After seeing what Darth Vader had done in Anakin's body Luke felt sick. After watching what words and blow were exchanged on the landing platform Luke requested a few memories of Padme his mother. She had been beautiful as Leia had said but cried without Anakin, and died without him.

Obi-wan then decided Luke needed something shown that surprised Luke as much as Anakin. There had once been a Jedi named Siri that Obi-wan had fallen in love with. So Anakin and Luke weren't lone Jedi in this. Obi-wan also started talking about how his old master Qui-gon had also loved, suddenly another new voice interfered.

_I can tell my own story Obi-wan._

_Qui-gon-jinn?_ Luke asked.

An hour later Luke walked out of his room feeling relaxed and reassured, he decided today would be a fine day to walk around the forest. As he did he had to use the force to get past several martials. The force seemed to be pulling him to a certain spot, he followed it quickly and and soon arrived at his destination seeing a curse of the empire that stabbed at him hard.

Mara didn't go to Leia yet, she'd talk with her, but not just yet. She needed to relax and meditate. She headed out into the forest she and Luke had often been through. She seemed to be pushed slightly to a certain clearing. There she saw three black cloaked figures standing. She said nothing waiting for them to notice her.

"We've come to eliminate you. Traitor!" Three red blades were extended, Mara extended a blue one. It was Luke's first saber, which had been recovered in cloud city. He'd given it to her after he'd freed her from the curse she'd been placed under. It felt so right in her hands, so perfect, it was Luke's first blade, Anakin's second, Vader's first. Now it was her second. And she jumped high swinging at one of the Sith (for they were not jedi in any way.) Force pushing another out of the way of her landing. The push worked fine but the strike didn't get past the red blade.

"Mara Jade you disappoint us." Mara made a fake strike to the right at one only to change it to a roll at the last second. She broke out of the circle and stabbed out behind her. Again the blue blade was blocked by a red one.

"Surely you have something a little better!" Mara swung up over her head then changed it to a flip before rolling to her right and slashing at on man's left hip. The blue blade struck true. The man screamed in pain before Mara stabbed him in the chest. The second of the figures came at her with his red blade coming to cut her head open, she blocked the blow and watched the third man move. His saber came fast toward her hip, only to be blocked by Luke's green saber.

"Get back!" Luke came swinging at the Sith in full force making the foe give ground rapidly. He beat the red saber up so it was waving in the air. Luke used the momentum for the blow he'd given to spin the saber into the young Sith's gut, killing him quickly. It happened in about ten seconds. Luke picked up the dropped saber and extended it running at Mara's other foe. Luke threw the red saber at the man's knees. The Sith blocked the attack with his own saber and looked up only to see the green flash of Luke's lightsaber.

The Sith grabbed his face screaming. He looked at Mara and threw his blade. Luke moved the saber to intercept the blade but the sith tackled him. Mara raised her own blade to stop the blade. Half a second to slow. It went into her chest blade point first. She collapsed and Luke ran to her, fast as lighting. He pulled the saber out and deactivated it. He looked at her tears in his eyes.

"Mara, your going to be ok. I'm going to get you out of here!" Mara looked at him. Suddenly Han and Leia came from the bushes. They'd heard noises and came to investigate.

"No, I can't hold on much longer. This wound is too deep. I am going to face my death." Her breathing became rapid and heavy.

"Mara Jade, I love you." That sentence hung in her head.

"I know, I love you too. I wish I'd known it sooner." She clasped Luke's hand for what would be the final time. Mara picked herself up partially and put her head on Luke's shoulder. Luke rested his chin on top of her head. Mara looked into his face and her vision started to cut out. She leaned up. Luke leaned down and their lips connected in a first and final kiss between the two lovers.

"Goodbye Luke Skywalker don't forget me ever."

"I won't ever, thank you so much. I will miss you forever." Mara opened her mouth and air slipped out and she went limp. Luke lay her down on the grass. He walked over the Sith who was healing covered by Han's blaster.

"You killed her." Luke's voice was so full of rage and his eye's burned with such an anger that Leia ran back, Han even took a few steps back.

"YOU KILLED HER I'LL KILL YOU!" Luke grabbed the man by the neck and crushed in with the power of his mechanical hand. The man spluttered and gasped, and coughed up blood and Luke punched him square in the gut. Luke reached for the Sith's eye and ripped it out of his head and the man screamed as blood poured form the eye socket. Luke extended his blade again and slashed the man in half then picked up him by the head before decapitating him. Leia burst into tears and Han looked stunned.

Luke walked over to Mara's body and picked it up walking to the old Jedi temple, tears in his eyes.


	7. With My Lover Forever

Chapter 7:

Luke sat at the top of the large temple, his lover's body in his arms. His kissed her on the forehead and lay her inside the chamber he had set up. He went over the controls and pulled a single activation switch. The chamber she was in had a rapid drop in degrees. After the cycle was over he went over to the body... now frozen in carbonate. He set her on the floor before him. He pulled a small vile off the wall with the force and when it appeared in his hand he pulled out the stopper. Luke shook it a little.

"Poison." he confirmed. He drank the potion in one single shot. Knowing he was timed, Luke leaped down into the hole and felt his body freeze. It was cold so freezing cold that he wanted to black out and die. He couldn't though, not yet. Using what connection to the force his still had he lay his carbonated body next to hers. He felt his life slipping away and let himself be engulfed in the darkness so he could be with his lover who had died as a new jedi... who had died telling her she loved him... forever.


End file.
